Mon coeur fait Sonic Boom ou l'histoire d'amour avec un nom cliché
by Artsistra
Summary: (Pas d'idée de résumé pour le moment, je corrigerai ça) Yaoi, Guile/Vega.


_OUI OUI ENFIN LA FIC EST LA ! *message pour monsieur le stalker qui se reconnaitra*_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la saga, des films et autres adaptations de Street Fighter ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement. Enfin si c'était le cas je ferais n'importe quoi avec, alors ça vaut mieux._

_Warning : Cette fic contient du yaoi, autrement dit une relation homosexuelle, donc si cela vous dérange, ne lisez pas ! Et pour ceux qui restent, la présence du lemon de fin exige une certaine maturité, aussi, aussi peu nombreux que vous serez sur cette fic, soyez prêt à lire des trucs pas pour les n'enfants, s'il y en a. Le pairing est random mais c'est mon OTP de Street Fighter, on touche pas._

_Note : Cette fic représente plus d'un mois d'écriture. Il y a un lemon à la fin, donc si vous avez la flemme de lire l'histoire je vous en voudrai pas de passer direct au lemon. Plus sérieusement : _

_Cette histoire se situe durant le film "Street Fighter II : The Animated Movie", que vous pouvez voir en entier et en français ici : watch?v=7ZmKNwZrDcI_

_Vous en aurez peut-être besoin pour tout comprendre, mais honnêtement, si vous connaissez les personnages ce n'est pas obligatoire._

_J'ai essayé de respecter le plus possible l'histoire des personnages, bien que j'aie effacé la femme de Guile et sa fille de son existence bien évidemment pour les besoins de la fic. Il y a peut-être quelques erreurs, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que tout soit le plus logique possible._

_J'ai hésité à utiliser William comme prénom pour Guile, mais je ne me rappelle pas s'il s'agit de son nom officiel ou pas, alors j'ai juste utilisé Guile (et j'y suis plus habituée). _

_Cette histoire a été bêta-readé par ma meilleure amie qui atteint un niveau de coolitude pas négligable du tout, j'ai nommé FeyrisChan ! _

_Je pense avoir tout dit, bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

Je faisais les cents pas sans cesser de penser à ce qui venait de se passer, tout en sifflant de colère entre mes dents.

Ma priorité n'était pas de savoir comment ni pourquoi ce sale pervers de Vega était entré dans la chambre d'hôtel de Chun-Li pour la mutiler mortellement ; je ne savais même pas si elle était encore en vie ! J'avais déjà perdu mon meilleur ami, je refusais que Bison et son organisation ne me la prenne aussi.

J'en voulais à Vega comme s'il était directement responsable de tout cela, bien que je sache qu'il n'agissait pas de son plein gré. On lui avait complètement lavé le cerveau, en lui laissant seulement une folie meurtrière sans nom. Comment pouvait-il bien être avant que Bison ne le trouve et fasse de lui sa marionnette ? Serait-il comme Cammy, complètement perdu et sans aucun souvenir de ses actes ? Cammy était très loin d'être une mauvaise personne, je m'en doutais bien, elle aurait pu être notre alliée si elle n'avait pas été victime. Qu'était Vega, exactement ? Il ne me donnait aucun indice sur sa provenance, outre le fait qu'il soit espagnol, j'ignorais tout de sa vie, du métier qu'il exerçait peut-être, à moins qu'elle ne se résume qu'aux combats (ce que je ne juge en aucun point).

Le point commun de toutes les cibles de Bison semblait simple ; il s'agissait de combattants exceptionnels, et au contraire de personnes telles que moi, elles faisaient la démonstration en public d'une telle force. Chun-Li et moi ne participions pas à des combats de rue, contrairement à Sagat et Balrog. Cependant, il ne me semblait pas que Cammy en soit très adepte non plus. Nous faisons partie de la catégorie de ceux qui ont trouvé une voie autre que le spectacle des duels clandestins et qui ne se battent que par besoin. Cammy avait-elle eu la malchance de se trouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment ? Ou Bison choisissait-il ses cibles différemment ? J'optais pour la seconde option. Il devait étudier leur dossier d'une manière ou d'une autre pour se faire une opinion d'eux, et ensuite les capturer. Je connais Bison, je sais qu'il est froid et calculateur, qu'il anticipe tout et se prépare à toutes les éventualités. C'est un adversaire redoutable, compte tenu de son intelligence. Je me devais d'effacer toute trace d'existence de ce monstre, avant qu'il ne mette son plan à exécution.

Je me heurtais à un nouveau mur. Il capturait les meilleurs combattants des quatre coins du monde, mais dans quel but ? Se créer une armée invincible pour dominer le monde ? N'importe qui ayant de tels pouvoirs en sa possession l'aurait fait, mais Bison n'hésitait pas à sacrifier ses proies. Vega devait être mort, il avait fait une chute de plusieurs étages. Personne n'y aurait survécu. Mais si ce dernier n'avait pas succombé, ou s'il était aux portes de la mort, je me devais de m'assurer de sa survie.

En y réfléchissant bien, Bison nous avait offert son petit espagnol dans un paquet cadeau. Si je pouvais tirer de quelconques informations concernant Shadaloo de la part de Vega, je me devais de le retrouver. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas songé plus tôt ? J'avais laissé mon inquiétude pour Chun-Li perturber mes pensées.

Je déviais de ma trajectoire pour me diriger vers une ruelle sur laquelle donnaient les fenêtres de l'hôtel, et où je supposais que Vega avait atterri en passant à travers le mur. Je me faisais probablement des illusions en pensant le trouver vivant. Je fus conforté dans mon idée quand j'aperçus une forme humaine allongée sur le sol, vraisemblablement baignant dans son propre sang. Je ne sus pourquoi, mais mes jambes se mirent à courir sans que je le leur ai ordonné de le faire. Est-ce que Vega avait déjà succombé à ses blessures ? Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir ! Je ne pouvais laisser personne mourir sans rien faire, pas même mes ennemis. Je me fichais de me salir les mains quand je m'agenouillais sur le pavé, sentant (quand même avec dégoût) le sang de Vega se répandre sur mes vêtements. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'après avoir mis Chun-Li dans le même état, il méritait ce qui lui arrivait.

Je laissais mes sentiments passer avant ma morale. Personne ne devrait mériter ce genre de choses. Lentement, je remis les cheveux de Vega en place pour distinguer son visage. Son masque avait été projeté quelques mètres plus loin et réduit en miettes. Je pus distinguer, sous l'impressionnante quantité de sang qui le recouvrait, un visage fin et presque féminin tant il semblait délicat. Je sortis un morceau de tissu de ma poche pour essuyer l'hémoglobine qui le tâchait. Quelque chose dans ces traits attisait ma curiosité.

Alors que je réfléchissais à la meilleure façon de déplacer Vega sans le blesser encore plus, sa respiration sifflante s'accéléra, et je compris que ma main avait touché la profonde entaille sur sa joue gauche. Par réflexe, je me mis en position de combat, avant de me rappeler que compte tenu l'état de mon adversaire, il ne serait même pas en mesure de lever le petit doigt. Était-il conscient ? Son visage ne trahissait que la douleur, mais aucun signe montrant qu'il avait remarqué ma présence. Je décidais d'agir enfin.

Je retirais ma veste pour la jeter sur les épaules de Vega, puis je le pris dans mes bras, de sorte que son corps soit à la verticale et que sa tête repose sur mon épaule. Je pouvais sentir le soulèvement régulier de sa poitrine, ainsi que son souffle chaud au creux de mon cou. Je n'avais peut-être pas choisi la meilleure façon de le porter, mais l'important était sa destination, et pas comment il y arrivait.

Je me retrouvais face à un dilemme. Soit je l'emmenais à l'hôpital et prenais le risque de le laisser sans surveillance, ce qui lui aurait donné une occasion en or de s'échapper, ou je le ramenais dans le camp militaire avec moi, en espérant que les médecins soient assez compétents. Une fois de plus, je me tournais vers la seconde option. Je faisais souvent ça. Je devrais faire en sorte que cette "seconde option" soit la première qui me vienne à l'esprit.

En cours de route, je me rendis compte que je pouvais penser à la meilleure solution en premier.

Vega avait cessé de respirer. Je fus pris d'un accès de panique que je ne saurais décrire. Il avait complètement arrêté d'inspirer et d'expirer. Je le posais au sol, tout en le gardant en position assise. Pourquoi ? Je pouvais simplement lui faire du bouche-à-bouche, mais outre le fait que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de faire ça à un autre homme, et encore moins à Vega (est-ce que vous pouvez vraiment me blâmer pour ça ?), la quantité de sang dans sa bouche en disait long sur ce qui devait se trouver dans ses bronches. Je fus obligé de mettre mes doigts dans sa gorge pour le forcer à tousser tout ce qui obstruait ses poumons. Il devait avoir les côtes réduites en miettes, et le simple fait de respirer lui faisait sûrement atrocement mal, alors s'il toussait en plus de ça... Disons que c'était un mal pour un bien.

Vega eu un haut-le-cœur et j'eus le temps de m'écarter avant qu'il ne régurgite bruyamment tout ce qui se trouvait dans ses poumons, ainsi qu'une bonne partie du contenu de son estomac. Un peu plus et il me vomissait dessus. Je me rendis compte que je faisais une légère grimace de dégoût et tentais de reprendre une expression neutre. Mon cœur se serra de façon inhabituelle devant la vision qui s'offrait à moi. Je vins m'asseoir derrière Vega pour le maintenir relativement droit (je tenais quand même à éviter qu'il ne s'effondre dans ce qu'il était en train de cracher) et, au bout d'un certain moment, lui frotter le dos de manière un peu mécanique, mais si ça pouvait l'aider...

Il avait vraiment l'air misérable, et il me faisait pitié. Il semblait à peu près conscient à présent, et je me préparais à me faire agresser d'un moment à l'autre. En fin de compte, je baissais ma garde, dans son état, la seule chose dont il était capable pour me faire chier aurait été de me crever entre les pattes.

Je fus pris par surprise quand il se retourna pour venir se blottir, littéralement, dans mes bras. Par instinct, sans doute, je le serrais plus près de moi. Il devait être complètement perdu, et il avait plutôt l'air du genre bavard en temps normal. Son mutisme m'inquiétait un peu, mais je ne me montrais pacifique avec lui que pour une seule raison ; le mettre en confiance pour qu'il réponde à mes questions.

Je vous jure que je dois me faire violence pour ne pas le tuer sur place.

Je le soulevais à nouveau pour le transporter jusqu'à ma voiture, que j'avais garée en catastrophe un peu plus loin. Vega se contenta de resserrer son emprise sur mes vêtements, évitant visiblement mon regard. La rue était déserte, et personne ne me vit monter dans mon 4X4 avec un espagnol qui aurait pu passer pour passablement bourré.

Je ne fus pas très tranquille quand je pris la route : De un, parce que je me demandais si je n'aurais pas dû mettre Vega dans le coffre plutôt que sur le siège passager, ce qui lui aurait évité de manquer de se casser la figure en avant toutes les 5 minutes, et de deux parce que j'étais obligé de prendre en compte que ma vitesse et tous mes mouvements auraient une répercussion sur mon blessé, et que tant qu'à faire, si je pouvais éviter de l'amocher encore plus... J'étais donc plus concentré sur Vega que sur ma trajectoire. Le chemin me parut interminable. Finalement, je parvins à rejoindre le camp sans encombres, et confiais immédiatement mon passager au premier médecin qui se présenta à moi. Heureusement, il ne me demanda pas d'explication ; je n'avais pas besoin de ça après la soirée infernale que j'avais passée. Au moins, Vega devrait être sorti d'affaire. Je ne l'appréciais toujours pas, mais mon objectif principal durant ces dernières heures était de le sauver, et cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire, sauf dans le cas où il mourrait aussi. Si je pouvais accomplir au moins l'un de mes buts... Je serais un peu gratifié.

Je m'en voulais de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt pour aider Chun-Li. J'étais dans un état d'épuisement tel que je fus juste capable de m'écrouler comme une merde sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. Maintenant que j'y étais entré, je ne trouvais plus la force d'en sortir. J'entendis quelques faibles protestations venant de la pièce qui servait de salle d'opération, sans parvenir à saisir un seul mot ; c'était de l'espagnol. Je ne parle (presque) pas un mot d'espagnol. Quand aucun son ne parvint à mes oreilles, je sus que je m'étais endormi. A mon réveil, l'infirmerie était redevenue calme. J'avais l'impression d'être seul. J'ouvris les yeux et manquais de me ramasser sur le sol.

Vega était dans mon lit. Vega. Quasiment à poil. S'étant glissé comme un ninja dans mes bras. Dans mon lit. Il fut réveillé tout aussi soudainement que moi, et évita mon regard à nouveau. J'avais l'impression de lui faire peur, je ne m'en plains pas, mais je préfère faire peur aux gens quand j'en ai envie. Pas comme à ce moment précis.

J'entendis enfin sa voix pour la première fois, très douce, empreinte d'un léger accent exotique.

"J'avais froid..." Je ne trouvais pas de réponse à une phrase pareille. Apparemment, il essayait de justifier sa présence dans mon lit, et me faire croire qu'il ne comptait pas m'étrangler dans mon sommeil.

"Tu pouvais juste demander une couverture supplémentaire." Il me regarda enfin dans les yeux, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui réponde.

"Je n'ai pas envie de parler aux gens qui sont ici.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles, alors ?"

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Il semblait contrarié par le fait que ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens. Il battit des paupières plusieurs fois (il avait vraiment de grands yeux, ça lui donnait l'air encore plus androgyne) et murmura :

"Parce que tu m'as sauvé, je suppose."

Son argument était définitivement valable. Et puis j'avais décidé d'arrêter de le questionner comme je venais de le faire. Il n'avait très probablement pas envie d'y répondre maintenant. Il posa sa main sur son visage lentement.

Au moment où ses doigts touchèrent l'épais pansement sur sa joue, il pâlit et déglutit avec difficulté. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, et j'eus à peine le temps de prendre sa main tremblante pour l'écarter de la plaie avant qu'il ne défasse le bandage.

"Je te conseille de ne pas y toucher."

Sa réaction me laissa un peu perplexe, sans réellement me surprendre pour autant. De ce qu'on m'avait dit de Vega, il était particulièrement narcissique et obsédé par son visage. Je devinais que c'était pourquoi il portait toujours un masque. Il n'était pas défiguré, bien loin de là ; il garderait des cicatrices, mais quel combattant n'en avait pas ? Même avec le sang qui lui recouvrait la figure, j'avais vu qu'il était très beau, alors maintenant qu'il était lavé et désinfecté, je ne pouvais que me rendre compte que j'avais vu juste.

"Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé...?"

Sa voix emplie de détresse me tira de mes pensées, et je me rappelais qu'il ne devait se souvenir de rien du tout précédant sa chute.

"De quand datent tes souvenirs les plus récents ?  
- Je me souviens juste du moment où tu m'as trouvé..."

Il semblait se rendre compte à quel point il était démuni et perdu. Il ne connaissait même pas mon nom.

"Tu ne te souviens de rien avant ça ?"

Vega fronça les sourcils, hésita un moment et secoua la tête.

"Non. C'est le trou noir. Je me rappelle juste d'un cauchemar où je rencontrais un homme très grand sortant d'une espèce d'avion noir... Et c'est tout. Le reste, c'est des souvenirs lointains."

J'allais devoir lui expliquer en détails tout ce qui lui était arrivé, et ce à quoi il avait servi durant plusieurs années.

"Vega." Il releva brusquement la tête vers moi.

"Comment est-ce que tu connais mon nom...?  
- Écoute-moi, d'accord ? Ensuite je répondrai à toutes tes questions.  
- Tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé, toi ?!"

Évidemment, il devait avoir l'impression que je lui avais volé ses souvenirs ou quelque chose du genre, si je connaissais son histoire mieux que lui. Je me tus pour lui laisser le temps de se remémorer la règle que j'avais imposée quelques instants plus tôt.

Finalement, il se recoucha sur le dos (toujours dans le même lit que moi) et accepta le fait qu'il allait être obligé de ne pas comprendre grand-chose.

"Tout le monde dans les services secrets connaît ton nom. L'homme que tu dis avoir vu dans un rêve est bien réel, et il est activement recherché. Il s'appelle Bison, et il t'a capturé, ainsi que d'autres combattants de renom pour se constituer une armée de marionnettes à son service. J'étais à sa recherche avec ma collègue d'Interpol.  
- Tu étais...? Il a été arrêté ?  
- Malheureusement non, pas encore, mais ma collègue a été blessée au combat. C'est pourquoi mes recherches sont au point mort pour le moment..."

Vega sembla se tâter pour savoir s'il pouvait me poser une question.

"Est-ce qu'elle va bien...?  
- Je n'en sais rien... On l'a attaquée hier soir, et je ne me suis pas encore rendu à l'hôpital.  
- Est-ce que tu sais qui a fait ça ...?"

A ce moment précis, je ne savais plus trop quoi répondre. Soit il ignorait qui Chun-Li était en l'agressant, soit il ne se souvenait vraiment de rien. Je ne gagnerais rien en lui cachant la vérité.

"Toi."

Il parut aussi choqué que je l'avais imaginé, voire plus.

"Moi...? Mais pourquoi...? Je ne la connais même pas...  
- Parce que Bison te l'a ordonné. Je ne vais pas prétendre connaître beaucoup de toi, ce serait plutôt le contraire, mais je pense qu'il a réveillé ton côté... "Instable", disons...  
- Je ne tue pas des inconnus ! Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ?! Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté !  
- Dans cette affaire, il n'y a ni bon ni mauvais. À ton avis, est-ce qu'on devrait te juger sur les meurtres que tu as commis sous l'emprise de Bison, ou te libérer parce que tu n'en as aucun souvenir ? Personne ne sait ce qui est le plus juste. Beaucoup de gens ne pensent pas comme moi.  
- Comment est-ce que tu penses, au juste ?  
- Je refuse de te tuer. J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami par la faute de Bison. Sur le coup de la colère, j'aurais pu tuer n'importe qui. Ce n'est pas ce que mon ami aurait voulu que je fasse."

En relevant la tête, je remarquais la façon dont Vega me regardait.

"Je respecte tes motivations et le fait que tu veuilles venger un être cher. Tu ne veux pas perdre ta collègue après tout ça. Tu ne veux pas revivre la même chose."

J'acquiesçais, ayant perdu l'usage de ma langue pendant quelques instants.

"Je suis guidé par le même mobile.  
- C'est-à-dire...?"

Il prétendit qu'il était fatigué et refusa de m'en parler.

Je passais mes journées entre l'hôpital et l'infirmerie, cachant la présence de Vega à Chun-Li pour une raison X ou Y, je ne savais honnêtement pas vraiment pourquoi. L'idée de le savoir avec moi l'inquiéterait peut-être, ou bien elle chercherait à sortir de l'hôpital le plus vite possible, c'est une petite femme têtue. Je voulais faire passer son rétablissement avant tout. Elle n'avait pas besoin de toutes mes histoires, et elle ne me posait aucune question à ce sujet, de toutes façons.

Vega s'était montré coopératif et calme pendant la semaine qui s'était écoulée. Je savais que d'autres agents d'Interpol avaient été mis sur l'affaire, je ne pouvais pas m'en occuper seul. J'aurais bien voulu, mais j'avais Chun-Li et Vega à surveiller. Surtout Vega, car je dois vous avouer qu'il ne guérissait pas très bien. Peut-être qu'il était encore trop affaibli, ou qu'il se laissait dépérir, les deux étaient plausibles. Il ne digérait pas d'avoir été manipulé et utilisé comme machine à tuer. Il me confiait souvent se sentir souillé.

Parfois je devais me retrouver face à lui, dans ses grandes montées de fièvre, où il était aux portes du délire. Comme cet après-midi.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça avec tes cheveux...?" Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à une question comme celle-là.

"Tu les abîmes en mettant autant de laque.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse, alors ?  
- Pourquoi tu ne te fais pas juste la coupe militaire ? C'est pas obligatoire ? Ou alors un catogan, si tu veux garder la longueur...  
- Pourquoi est-ce que mes cheveux t'intéressent comme ça ?  
- Ils sont beaux."

Ce qui partait comme une moquerie finissait en compliment. Décidément, je ne savais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec Vega. Il pouvait passer des heures à me parler de tout et n'importe quoi, et ça aurait été amusant s'il ne semblait pas aux portes de la mort à chaque fois. Il rechutait souvent, et je m'inquiétais sûrement trop.

Après avoir passé de longues heures dans l'infirmerie à surveiller son état de santé, j'aurais été un monstre pour rester de marbre. Cependant, plus il se confiait à moi sur son passé, plus je commençais à douter du choix que j'avais fait.

L'une des choses que j'eus le plus de mal à accepter était qu'il n'avait pas commencé à tuer après le lavage de cerveau. Il s'était déjà rendu coupable de nombreux crimes. Son passe-temps favori : Charmer des jeunes femmes pour les mettre toutes dans son lit, avant de les mutiler et parfois les tuer. J'étais au courant pour la première partie, mais le reste me paraissait dur à expliquer. Il tuait des prostitués (oui, comme Jack l'éventreur, pardonnez la comparaison).

Le neuvième jour, il me raconta des souvenirs embrumés d'alcool de quelques nuits qui avaient mal fini, il mettait ça sur le compte de sa jeunesse à l'époque. Il était toujours jeune ; il avait à peine 26 ans. Savoir qu'il avait fait cela, de son plein gré, et bien que tous ces événements remontent à des années auparavant me mettait dans un état que je ne saurais décrire. Je me sentais profondément déçu, presque trahi.

Le 13ème jour, je m'étais endormi à côté de lui après une journée de travail dans la paperasse du camp militaire, et malgré la fatigue j'étais venu le voir, tard dans la soirée, sans avoir rien mangé. Vega m'accueillit au réveil avec une question qui une fois de plus, dépassait tout ce à quoi j'aurais pu m'attendre.

"Est-ce qu'elle est belle ?  
- ... Qui ça ?  
- Ta collègue d'Interpol." Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait savoir ça ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait se la représenter en sachant juste qu'elle était jolie.

"... Oui, plutôt, oui. Pourquoi ?  
- Tu l'aimes ?"

Définitivement, ce genre de questions me prenait par surprise. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé dire ? Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à ça, si je l'aimais ou pas.

"Je n'ai pas aimé beaucoup de gens dans ma vie...  
- J'ai aimé quelqu'un plus que tout au monde, et je n'aimerai jamais personne autant qu'elle."

Je perçu de la tristesse et du remord dans sa voix. Je n'y étais pas habitué.

"Qui était-ce...?  
- Ma mère."

Je vins poser ma main sur son front. Il était brûlant de fièvre, comme à chaque fois où il se confiait comme cela.

"Les gens laids tuent les belles personnes.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai.  
- SI ! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, je le sais !"

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et seuls des sanglots douloureux s'en échappèrent. Je pris sa main, et il ne bougea pas, n'eut aucun mouvement de recul.

"Vega, tu peux tout me dire. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu qui te fait penser ça ?"

Il serra ma main, enfonçant ses ongles pointus dans ma peau sans que je ne le sente. Quand il reprit un temps soit peu le contrôle de lui-même, il murmura :

"Il l'a tuée... Et je n'ai rien fait... Je n'ai pas pu la sauver..."

Est-ce qu'il parlait encore de sa mère ?

"Qui ? Qui est-ce qui l'a tuée ?"

Vega étouffa un violent sanglot qui le secoua de haut en bas, avant de venir appuyer sa tête contre mon épaule. Je ne songeais même pas à le repousser, s'il avait besoin de soutien, je lui avais dit que je serai là.

"Mon beau-père...

- Excuse-moi. Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler si ça te met dans cet état.  
- Je veux t'en parler.  
- Pourquoi ? Je ne te force à rien.  
- Je te fais confiance."

Il cacha son visage au creux de mon cou, se forçant à faire cesser ses larmes. Je finis par frotter son dos doucement, et il accepta mes caresses. Pour quelqu'un qui n' aimait pas qu'on le touche, il était plutôt tactile. Je me sentis un peu gêné au début ; j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait pleurer une femme sans le faire exprès (mes techniques de séductions sont aussi mauvaises que ça). En fin de compte, il se calma, si bien qu'un silence pesant retomba dans la pièce.

"A qui sont ces plaques ?" Il avait pris ses distances et fixait à présent ce que je portais autour du cou.

"Ce sont celles de Charlie.  
- Ton ami disparu ?  
- Oui."

Vega tendit la main vers les plaques de Charlie et les pris au creux de sa paume.

"Vous étiez très proches.  
- Charlie était comme mon frère.  
- Je suis sincèrement désolé.  
- Vega."

Il me regarda en face, comme s'il était surpris à chaque fois que je prononçais son nom.

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

L'une des grandes différences entre nous deux était que j'avais plus ou moins fait mon deuil. Pas lui. Il s'était laissé dévorer de l'intérieur par le remord et la haine. Il avait toujours été relativement calme avec moi, mais je sentais bien qu'il y avait une très fine frontière entre sa sérénité apparente et tout ce qu'il cachait.

"Tu sais que tu es le premier à qui je le dis...  
- Pour ta mère...?"

Il ne me répondit pas, et je su que j'avais raison. Cette nuit-là, je me demande encore pourquoi, mais je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à remonter dans ma chambre en le laissant tout seul, après la conversation que nous avions eue. Je ne sais plus exactement quand mon comportement envers lui était devenu plus que simplement amical, mais jamais il ne me le fit remarquer.

Je m'étais couché au bord du lit, pour garder un peu d'espace vital, bien que je sache qu'en réalité je voulais laisser de la place à Vega et ne pas le déranger.

Il bougea dans son sommeil et se glissa dans mes bras. Autant pour moi, ça ne m'amusait pas vraiment non plus de devoir dormir à l'extrémité du lit. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il cherchait dans mes bras : Du réconfort peut-être ?

Je fus paralysé toute la nuit, ne parvenant pas à trouver une position confortable sans risquer de réveiller Vega. Il ne devait pas se poser autant de questions que moi. Je me sentais mal à l'aise à chaque fois que je le regardais. Il avait l'air tellement paisible quand il dormait.

Au fil des heures, je perdis ma timidité et soulevais doucement son bras droit pour le poser sur ma taille, et le serrer plus fort contre mon torse. Je me sentais étrangement bien. Son front était collé contre mon cou, et il respirait si doucement que je l'entendais à peine. En revanche, je sentais très bien son souffle chaud descendre le long de mon corps. J'ai oublié de dire que j'étais torse nu. Donc, j'avais enlevé mon t-shirt, et Vega s'amusait de temps à autre à redessiner mes cicatrices du bout du doigt. Cela me fascinait qu'il le fasse à l'aveugle. Sa main s'arrêta sur la marque de brûlure juste sous mon cœur. Il n'avait qu'à en juger par la faible couleur violacée, et il saurait qui était le responsable. Il referma sa main sur les plaques de Charlie qui demeuraient autour de mon cou et se rendormit ainsi, en me gardant emprisonné à la force de ses doigts.

Je finis par trouver le sommeil à mon tour. Aux aurores, je fus réveillé par Vega qui bougeait dans ce qui devait être un cauchemar. Il parlait en espagnol, et je ne pus comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'il gémissait. « No... Permítanme... No quiero... Me haces daño...!"

Je posais ma main sur sa joue pour essayer de le réveiller doucement. Il cessa de bouger, son visage reprit une expression paisible et son emprise sur la chaîne autour de mon cou se fit plus douce. Il était tellement beau. Je pèse mes mots, et je ne suis pas du genre à dire cela à la légère, mais il était juste magnifique. Je refusais de le voir malheureux. Je me redressais sur les coudes pour me maintenir au-dessus de lui, et rapprocher mon visage du sien, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

Il entrouvrit les yeux, et j'eus un mouvement de recul. Peut-être qu'il s'offenserait. Peut-être qu'il aurait l'impression que j' essayais de profiter de lui dans un moment de faiblesse. Il fut celui qui réduit la distance entre nos lèvres à zéro. Il ne fit que les poser doucement contre les miennes, les yeux grands ouverts, attendant un mouvement d'approbation de ma part.

Ma main vint appuyer contre l'arrière de sa tête, alors que j'entrouvrais lentement la bouche et qu'il fit de même, avant de prendre son propre rythme, déposant de brefs baisers sur mes lèvres alors que je cherchais quand à moi à en avoir un peu plus. Il inclina légèrement la tête et me laissa glisser ma langue dans sa bouche.

Nous restâmes longtemps comme cela, goûtant la bouche de l'autre, et finîmes ainsi, lui suçotant ma lèvre inférieure, et moi, les mains posées sur ses fesses, caressant ses muscles délicatement. Vega rompit le baiser lentement, et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Il posa sa main sur ma joue, effleurant ma pommette du bout de ses doigts fins. Je n'osais pas dire un mot, de peur de gâcher ce moment, mais quand les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent et qu'il m'offrit un sourire timide, je cru réellement rêver.

Vega, LE Vega, se montrait timide face à moi. Je ne sais pas trop comment quelqu'un qui avait toujours l'air assuré sur les images d'archive que l'ont m'avait montrées pouvait être impressionné ; par moi qui plus est. Je lui souris en retour, et pris sa main qui n'était pas sur ma joue dans la mienne, entrelaçant mes doigts avec les siens.

"Te quiero, Guile."

Je ne connaissais pas l'espagnol, mais ces mots qui roulaient délicieusement sur sa langue étaient les seuls que je comprenais.

"Je devrais apprendre l'espagnol pour te le dire un peu mieux..."

Ses grands yeux bleus s'agrandirent, brillant comme des saphirs qu'un expert ferait tourner entre ses doigts.

"Te quiero, Vega."

Il sembla amusé par mon absence d'accent qui devait effectivement être plutôt comique. Il était réellement magnifique. Si je savais que je ressentirais une chose pareille pour un homme... Je pris sa main et la portais à mes lèvres pour embrasser le bout de ses doigts. J'étais si heureux à ce moment précis. J'avais déjà éprouvé de l'amour pour quelqu'un, mais je suppose que le fait que Vega soit un homme changeait tout, et j'avais l'impression de revivre mon premier amour d'adolescent. Il sépara sa main de la mienne, qu'il porta à sa propre bouche, et suça mon majeur consciencieusement. Je me doutais un peu qu'il avait déjà été dans une relation avec un autre homme, et c'était moi l'inexpérimenté.

Je me sentis un peu mal à l'aise en imaginant quelqu'un d'autre que moi profitant de son corps. Il était à moi. Et j'étais à lui.

Il s'apprêtait à prendre mon index aussi dans sa bouche, mais je le repoussait doucement avec mon pouce. C'était visiblement un dominant. Mais il se comportait de façon soumise avec moi. Je devais le faire passer du côté dominé, j'étais quand même celui qui avait le plus de muscles.

"Ne m'excite pas trop. J'ai pas de capote sur moi."

Il rit d'une voix claire.

"Moi non plus."

Je le fis basculer sur le lit et me recouchais à ses côtés.

"Je sais pas trop comment on va faire... Je veux dire, tu vas sûrement être interrogé et retenu un moment dans les locaux d'Interpol..."

Vega vint déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

"On y pensera plus tard. Pour l'instant on est ensemble.  
- Ouais..."

J'étais un tantinet euphorique. Je ne pensais donc pas très clair. Quand je retrouvais un minimum de lucidité, je commençais à me poser des questions. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire à Chun-Li ? "Écoute, en fait je sais où est Vega depuis le début et maintenant on est en couple" ? Non, sérieusement non. "En couple". Putain, j'étais "en couple". Moi ! Le type bizarre qui finirait sûrement tout seul avec ses comics, moi j'étais en couple avec un espagnol absolument parfait- Et voilà, je divague. Je ne méritais pas tout ça. Et j'avais caché une information capitale à ma collègue de travail. Je ne savais pas trop si elle m'en voudrait ou si elle réagirait autrement, mais après tout j'avais plus que sympathisé avec le type qui avait failli la tuer... Elle aurait des raisons très compréhensibles d'être fâchée contre moi. Mais je me sentais capable de m'opposer à elle par amour pour Vega. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air bizarre en disant ça. Ce n'est pas comme si toutes mes actions étaient habituellement guidées par l'amour.

Le jour suivant, je fus appelé par l'hôpital. Je devais venir le plus vite possible. Mon cerveau mit quelques temps à faire les connexions nécessaires, mais je compris bien vite. Chun-Li.

Elle avait dû rechuter. J'étais réellement mort d'inquiétude. Je manquais de provoquer un accident, mais sur le moment, ce n'était vraiment qu'un détail. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Chun-Li.

Je n'arrêtais pas de courir jusqu'à arriver à sa chambre. Je me figeais dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle était là, dans son lit, immobile, recouverte par un drap. J'étais arrivé beaucoup trop tard. Elle était déjà partie. Je refusais de le croire, je n'avais pas pu tout foirer comme ça, ce n'était pas possible. Vega avait raison, j'étais en train de revivre le même cauchemar qu'après la mort de Charlie.

Je m'approchais du lit, les larmes aux yeux. J'avais été soumis à beaucoup d'événements stressants, et maintenant je craquais. Je murmurais quelques paroles vagues sur le repos mérité de Chun-Li, sur son courage et la perte qu'Interpol subissait aujourd'hui.

Et elle apparu. Elle sortit de dessous la couverture comme un diable de sa boîte et m'ouvrit le journal sous le nez. Je ne savais même plus si je devais la regarder elle ou le journal. Quelle petite g- non je n'ai rien dit. Elle m'avait fait peur, merde ! J'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à une gamine de 5 ans, c'était incroyable. Elle aussi elle avait de subites baisses d'âge mental.

Je décidais de reporter mon attention sur le journal, et de tuer Chun-Li ensuite. Shadaloo a été démantelé. Bison a été vaincu, Balrog et Sagat, arrêtés. Nos sauveurs ? Ryu Hoshi, Ken Masters, Edmond Honda... J'en passe. Tous des "Street Fighters", comme on se plaît à nous appeler entre nous. Aucune mention de Vega, nulle part. Je n'étais pas surpris, mais Chun-Li avait l'air contrariée.

"Lui, on ne l'a pas retrouvé. Tu penses qu'il est mort ?"

Je pris une grande inspiration et m'assis sur le lit, à côté d'elle.

"Je sais où il est." Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Où ça ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?  
- Écoute, si je te l'avais dit tu serais partie à sa recherche avant d'être complètement guérie. Pas vrai ?"

Chun-Li fit une petite moue boudeuse, parce qu'elle savait bien que j'avais raison.

"Mais tu peux me dire où il est maintenant ?"

J'acquiesçais en silence. Pour être honnête, sa possible réaction m'inquiétais. Qui se serait attendu à ce que Vega soit avec moi, et qui plus est que nous soyons, oui, en couple ? Chun-Li était certes très intelligente, mais elle n'aurait pas pu deviner ça par elle-même. Je dû rougir un peu, car elle me lança d'un ton entendu :

"Tu sais où il se cache.

- Écoute, après sa chute il a retrouvé la raison, il ne se souvient de rien de son service chez Shadaloo...  
- Il est avec toi...?  
- ... Oui.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de lui, alors...?  
- Le garder avec moi. Je... Il s'est passé des choses entre nous...  
- Entre lui... Et toi...?  
- Je ne plaisante pas, je sais que ça peut sembler surréaliste, mais je me suis vraiment attaché à lui... Et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Il ne te fera plus de mal. Tu veux bien me croire...?"

Chun-Li sembla ne pas trop savoir quoi penser, mais elle me sourit d'un air doux.

"Je suppose que dans une situation pareille je ferais mieux de te faire confiance.  
- Merci... Je sais pas trop où j'en suis, et Vega encore moins avec des années de souvenirs perdus... Je ne suis pas contre le fait qu'il soit interrogé, mais je ne laisserai personne le mettre en prison.  
- ... J'ai quand même besoin de le voir pour le croire. De ce que je sais de Vega-...  
- Oui, il a commis des erreurs, il n'a jamais été un citoyen modèle, il agit par cupidité, il a deux personnalités... Mais pas avec moi, et sûrement pas avec toi. Je suis certain que je peux le faire changer. Je l'aime, d'accord ?"

Avant que je ne puisse en dire plus sur le pouvoir de l'amour (niais, moi ? ... Peut-être.), mon téléphone sonna. Je décrochais, et Chun-Li me fit signe de mettre le haut-parleur. Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir, je n'avais jamais d'appels confidentiels.

"Allo ?  
- Ohayo Guile." (Si certains se posent la question, je ne comprend pas le japonais mieux que l'espagnol.)  
"Ryu ? Tu as un forfait international ? Attend, est-ce que tu as un téléphone d'habitude ?  
- Non. C'est celui de Ken." Ken Masters. Le meilleur ami/rival/amant de Ryu. Il faudrait que je leur pose des questions. Leur relation est définitivement tout sauf claire.

"Enfin, de toute façon, c'est sympa de te parler. J'ai entendu dire que tu as participé à l'arrestation des membres de Shadaloo, c'est génial.  
- Hm, merci. Mais on a pas retrouvé Vega. Enfin, je crois qu'on est sur une piste."

Mon cœur se renfonça dans ma poitrine. Et s'ils retrouvaient Vega pendant mon absence...? Non, c'était impossible...

"Comment ça, sur une piste ?

- On a trouvé un appareil dans l'hélicoptère de Bison, Apparemment, il a implanté des sortes d'émetteurs sur ses complices, on a retrouvé la trace de Vega,

-Où est-ce que vous êtes, alors ?  
- A la base militaire où tu travailles."

Ils allaient le trouver. Et je n'aurais rien fait pour les arrêter. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

Je me levais et fit signe à Chun-Li de me suivre.

"Ecoute Ryu, attendez-moi, Ken et toi. J'arrive, d'accord ? Ne bougez pas."

Je raccrochais, seulement pour réaliser combien j'étais stressé et que cela se ressentait dans ma voix. Je ne dis pas un mot pendant le trajet en voiture, et mon malaise n'échappa pas à Chun-Li.

"Ça va aller, et si dans l'absolu ils le trouvent, ils ne vont pas le tuer.  
- Vega n'est pas encore totalement rétabli. Il est désarmé et sera incapable de se battre longtemps.

- Il est plus résistant que ce que tu imagines.  
- Il va croire que je l'ai trahi.  
- S'il t'aime, il saura que tu n'y est pour rien. Maintenant calme-toi et concentre-toi sur la route. Ils t'ont peut-être attendu comme tu leur a demandé."

Je bondis hors de mon 4X4 dès que je fus rentré dans le camp. Ken et Ryu étaient introuvables. Ils m'avaient désobéi, ils n'avaient pas attendu...

Le stress monta en moi comme il l'avait rarement fait. Je courus comme si ma vie en dépendait jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et, oubliant toute prudence, me ruais à l'intérieur, défonçant presque la porte.

Ils l'avaient trouvé. Les meubles renversés témoignaient de leur lutte, et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de me sentir profondément révolté.

Ce n'était pas équitable, eux étaient en pleine forme, ils avaient pris Vega par surprise et surtout ils étaient deux...! Ils l'avaient maîtrisé, mit à terre et tentaient à présent de l'empêcher de se débattre. Dieu merci, ils avaient apparemment pris soin de ne pas le blesser plus que nécessaire.

Quand il me vit, il n'eut pas le réflexe de me foudroyer du regard comme je m'y serais attendu. Il se tortilla rageusement pour échapper à l'étreinte des deux jeunes hommes qui le retenaient comme ils pouvaient. Il avait l'air aussi perdu que la nuit où je l'avais trouvé, il me faisait mal au cœur...

Je m'avançais vers lui, malgré les regards désapprobateurs de Ken et Ryu. Vega avait probablement été surpris dans son sommeil, et je savais bien qu'il était encore vulnérable. Il ne se rappelait même pas de ses attaquants. Je regardais les deux garçons droit dans les yeux.

"Lâchez-le."

J'avais remarqué les traces des mains de Ken et Ryu sur les bras de Vega, de grandes traces rouges montrant avec quelle force ils le retenaient.

"Je sais ce que je fais, lâchez-le.  
- Désolé Guile, mais nous aussi on sait ce qu'on fait."

C'était normal que Ken m'oppose une résistance. Après tout, je leur demandais de relâcher leur ennemi. Ryu m'étudia un moment, dans un silence seulement brisé par les protestations du combattant qu'il retenait captif.

Finalement, il rendit sa liberté à Vega, sous les yeux de Ken qui ne comptait pas faire de même, et garda sa prise sur ses bras. Vega aurait pu s'enfuir, maintenant qu'il n'était plus retenu que par une personne, mais il n'en fit rien. Je devinais qu'il ne voulait pas aggraver son cas en se montrant agressif. Je fit quelques pas vers lui, m'agenouillais pour me retrouver à sa hauteur et posais une main sur son visage. Il ne parla pas, mais je pouvais lire dans ses yeux toutes les questions qu'il aurait voulu me poser.

"L'organisation qui s'est servie de toi a été démantelée, et tous ses membres, emprisonnés. Sauf toi. Ken et Ryu sont des amis. Ce sont eux qui ont participé à l'arrestation de ceux qui travaillaient pour Shadaloo."

Ken finit par se reculer, et Vega fut libéré. Je le pris doucement dans mes bras, cherchant à faire disparaître la peur de son visage.

"... Alors il ne mentait pas...?"

Je fronçais les sourcils. J'aurais espéré que Ken comprenne plus vite.

"Non, il ne se rappelle vraiment de rien."

Ryu prit enfin la parole.

"Tu ne le regardes pas comme tu nous regardes. Tu as peur de le perdre, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ce jeune japonais lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, contrairement à son ami qui essayait d'ouvrir ledit livre par la tranche.

"Je... Effectivement."

Ken fronça les sourcils.

"Quelqu'un m'explique ce que ça veut dire ?"

Je ne percevais ses paroles qu'à moitié, trop occupé à me faire du souci pour Vega, mais je lui répondis malgré tout.

"Je l'aime.  
- Tu... Tu... Quoi ?"

Ken n'était pas méchant ou complètement crétin, il était juste long à la détente.

"Il n'a jamais été notre ennemi. C'est ce que Bison a fait de lui que nous combattions.  
- ... J'ai compris, ça, quand même. Enfin... C'est juste que t'es probablement celui que j'aurais le plus imaginé avec une femme, trois gamins et un labrador. Tu es toujours celui qui prône les valeurs de la famille et tout..."

Je souris. La plus grande préoccupation de Ken n'était pas de savoir pourquoi j'aimais Vega, mais comment j'en étais arrivé à m'éprendre d'un homme. La deuxième question était bien plus simple à expliquer.

"C'est comme si je te demandais pourquoi tu aimes Ryu."

Il s'étouffa avec sa salive et réussit à décrocher un sourire à Vega. Pas que cela ait été son intention.

"Guile ! Je suis marié ! J'ai une femme !"

Ah. Le doute était quand même permis.

"Hm, pardon. Enfin, pour en revenir à moi, j'aime les hommes au même titre que les femmes. Je m'opposerai à quiconque lui fera du mal."

Après m'être longuement expliqué avec Ryu et Ken au sujet de Vega, ils finirent par nous laisser seuls, non sans nous informer de la date à laquelle Vega serait interrogé. Quand ils furent partis, je me relevais lentement, prenant Vega dans mes bras pour le porter jusqu'à son lit.

Je caressais ses cheveux longuement, couché près de lui, embrassant le bout de son nez et ses pommettes. J'avais eu peur pour lui, et maintenant je ne savais plus quoi dire. Il devait ressentir mon inquiétude, car il referma sa main autour de ma chaîne et m'attira vers lui pour m'embrasser. Je devais vraiment avoir une mine horrible, en plus. Je ne m'étais pas regardé dans un miroir, mais je devais être tout blanc d'inquiétude.

"Tu es beau."

Est-ce qu'il me taquinait ? Il arborait un air malicieux, les yeux pétillants, m'ayant visiblement pardonné pour ce qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt. S'il m'en avait voulu.

"Tu dois avoir un truc dans l'œil, je suis pas aussi beau que toi.  
- J'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait arriver à mon niveau pour être beau."

Il faudrait que je lui apprenne à arrêter de se prendre pour le centre du monde. En même temps, à part sur des images, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau que lui, sans retouches, sans maquillage, la peau nue, juste magnifique. J'avais envie de vérifier que les muscles de son torse étaient toujours là, sous le t-shirt que je lui avais prêté. Je lui prêtais mes vêtements depuis un moment, en réalité depuis que je l'avais trouvé. Puisqu'il passait la plupart du temps immobile, il attraperait froid s'il restait torse nu. Évidemment, mes t-shirts étaient tous trop larges pour lui (je vous avais dit que j'étais celui avec le plus de muscles) et à vrai dire, je ne savais pas trop si ça le réchauffait vraiment, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

Je me plaçais au-dessus de lui, et entrepris de retirer cet habit qui commençait à devenir facultatif. Il se laissa faire. Ses yeux étaient légèrement embués. S'il pouvait être encore plus séduisant, ça ne pouvait être que maintenant, lorsqu'il était sous moi, à moitié déshabillé, les cheveux lâchés encadrant son visage délicat et ses yeux ; mon dieu ses yeux... D'un bleu clair très doux, comme des yeux de bébé... Jamais je n'avais vu un bleu pareil. Mes yeux étaient bleus aussi, mais la beauté des siens dépassait l'entendement.

Tout chez lui criait qu'on l'aime. Comme si son être entier avait été créé pour attirer le cœur des hommes et des femmes. Les quelques cicatrices qu'il portait à présent ne ternissaient nullement la perfection de ses traits. Il n'était pas beau comme un dieu ; les dieux sont inaccessibles et méprisants. Il était tout sauf insensible. J'avais conscience qu'il ne montrait son véritable visage qu'à très peu de gens. Il était humain, mais son charme était au-dessus de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer chez un homme. Peut-être bien qu'il avait une part divine.

Je déposais mes lèvres sur ce visage si secret, qu'il m'avait autorisé à toucher, à posséder. Il se cambra légèrement et tourna la tête sur le côté, les yeux fermés, jouant toujours la fausse timidité. Ses mains se logèrent sous mon t-shirt, se promenant lentement sur mon torse. Il avait de grandes mains et de longs doigts fins, des mains de pianiste, et semblait justement caresser et stimuler mes pectoraux comme s'il s'agissait d'un instrument. Je me baissais pour venir mordiller son cou, et il en profita pour nouer ses bras derrière ma nuque, et ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Je me retrouvais prisonnier, mais je préférais largement la captivité avec Vega que la liberté seul. Nous respirions à l'unisson, chacun provoquant l'autre, dans des baisers, des morsures, des gémissements. Son corps était tellement chaud... Mes mains descendirent le long de son dos pour venir empoigner ses fesses charnues, puis s'insinuer dans son pantalon et sous son caleçon. Je me redressais en position assis et il garda les jambes autour de ma taille, légèrement écartées.

Il fléchit la jambe droite et utilisa la main qui était du même côté pour commencer à descendre son pantalon, tout en se mordant la lèvre, arborant l'expression la plus séduisante que j'aurais pu imaginer. Ma main rejoignit la sienne pour le déshabiller.

Il émit de faibles gémissements, comme si mon toucher le brûlait. Quand enfin j'en eus fini avec ce pantalon, je m'attaquais à son caleçon. J'avais trouvé une technique dont j'étais assez fier pour le lui enlever et aller chercher quelque chose d'essentiel qui se trouvait dans mon sac de sport. Je descendis du lit, tendis une main vers ledit sac, et pris l'élastique du caleçon entre mes dents, tirant dessus doucement pour faire glisser le sous-vêtement le long des cuisses de Vega. Il se cambra, passa une main dans mes cheveux, et je sentis entre mes doigts le préservatif que je cherchais.

Après avoir réussi à faire descendre le caleçon jusqu'à la moitié de ses cuisses, je remontais sur lui et finis de l'enlever, avant de le jeter quelque part dans la pièce, où il rejoignit le pantalon et le t-shirt.

Je sentis la chaleur déjà bien présente dans mon ventre s'intensifier à la vue de Vega, complètement nu, absolument sublime. Son tatouage, le serpent violet qui faisait des boucles le long de son corps, commençait en réalité au niveau de sa cheville gauche, remontait le long de son mollet, puis de sa cuisse, faisait un tour sur son ventre, deux autres sur son bras gauche, et reposait sa tête sur son torse, ses crocs encadrant son téton droit. J'avais envie de le redessiner avec ma langue, et de sentir sa peau claire et douce frémir doucement.

Il se redressa pour m'embrasser et m'entraîner en avant, les bras noués autour de mon cou. Ma main gauche se posa sur son bas-ventre, et ma main droite sur sa cuisse alors que je me redressais lentement, admirant ses joues rouges, sa bouche entrouverte et ses grands yeux qui se posèrent sur son membre dressé, comme un appel.

Il ne parla pas, mais je su qu'il arrivait au bout de sa patience. Je retirais mon débardeur, puis ouvris mon pantalon, sentant son regard sur moi. J'étais tatoué aussi, un drapeau américain sur chaque épaule. Je n'avais pas un tatouage sur tout le corps comme Vega, mais mes nombreuses cicatrices serpentaient sur ma peau comme du poison dans mes veines. Et la brûlure sous mon cœur qui n'était jamais partie. Certaines marques représentaient des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublier.

Vega me regardait toujours, de ses yeux brûlants et écarta un peu plus les jambes. Je mis le préservatif.

Je passais une main sous son bassin pour le relever vers moi, et commençais à faire des cercles serrés autour de son intimité, jusqu'à y enfoncer mon index, faisant gémir Vega et se raidir tout son corps. Sa respiration s'accéléra quelques instants, puis il se détendit, rouvrit les yeux et bougea les hanches doucement, ce que je pris comme une invitation ; ses yeux n'auraient trompé personne, il en voulait plus.

Je glissais un second doigt. Il soupira et laissa échapper un long : "Ssííííí..." Je fis des mouvements de ciseaux avec mes doigts pour le détendre le plus possible. Je sentais déjà qu'il était étroit ; est-ce que j'étais le premier à le dominer ? Probablement pas, mais ça n'avait pas dû arriver souvent. Je n'avais même pas de lubrifiant, j'aurais dû y penser... J'allais lui faire mal si je ne le préparais pas correctement.

Je retirais lentement mes doigts, et remontais ses jambes autour de ma taille, avant de le pénétrer lentement. Je grondais doucement, j'avais du mal à passer, il se tendait trop... Je me penchais légèrement au-dessus de lui pour caresser son torse du revers du pouce, la paume de ma main collée contre sa peau.

"Respire... D'accord...? Ça va être bon bientôt..."

Sa respiration se fit un peu plus saccadée, et je sentais son intimité frémir autour de moi, tandis que je m'enfonçais davantage. Il avança son bassin, et je finis par être complètement en lui.

"H-Hnnn... Guile... Bouge..."

Je me retirais doucement pour entamer de lents va-et-viens, sentant Vega se contracter sous moi, haleter et gémir. Mes mains s'affairaient sur ses tétons, faisant se durcir les petits boutons de chair rose.

Un retour plus violent que les autres heurta très probablement sa prostate, car il poussa un grand cri de plaisir et referma ses poings sur la couverture, repliant ses orteils et rejetant la tête en arrière. J'avais trouvé le bon angle.

"Haaaaaa...! Encore...! C-Continue...!"

Je saisis ses hanches pour l'attirer encore plus contre moi, et entrepris de pilonner sa prostate aussi fort que possible, encore, encore, encore... Mes grondements devenaient plus bruyants à chaque fois que je me renfonçais au fond de lui, et ses cris... Si jamais sa voix pouvait devenir encore plus belle, ce ne pouvait pas être à un autre moment que maintenant. Il accompagnait chacun de mes mouvements en ondulant comme un serpent, fermement accroché à moi.

"Plus fort... M-Mas... H-Hyaaaah...! Sí... Sííí..."

Il mélangeait sa langue maternelle à l'anglais. Il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Je me sentais au bord de l'extase aussi, et dû me retenir du mieux que je pouvais pour le laisser l'atteindre le premier. Je plaquais ses mains contre le matelas en entrelaçant mes doigts aux siens, et il enfonça profondément ses ongles dans ma peau, tremblant de tout son corps, à bout de souffle et couvert de sueur. Il semblait dans un état second. Ses yeux étaient rougis et larmoyants. Un filet de salive maculait son menton. Je devais le faire jouir. Maintenant.

"Guiiiiiii-le...!"

Ce fut un coup de reins bien placé qui le secoua de tout son corps alors qu'il se déversait contre mon ventre, dans un cri de plaisir légèrement diminué par sa voix qui commençait à se briser. Je suivis presque instantanément en le sentant se resserrer étroitement autour de mon membre, dans un grondement rauque, les yeux fermés.

Ses doigts se détendirent, son dos redevint plat contre le matelas et sa tête retomba contre l'oreiller alors que je me retirais doucement, sentant des gouttes de sa semence chaude et poisseuse rouler jusqu'à mon bassin et au commencement de mes cuisses.

Vega me regardait, les yeux et l'esprit embrumés, le souffle court, les mains tremblantes, les cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules nues. Je le pris dans mes bras, le serrant contre moi aussi fort que je le pouvais, créant un bouclier de nos deux corps soudés.

"Te quiero, mi amor."

* * *

_Une review ne coûte rien mais vaut tout l'or du monde pour moi._


End file.
